New Year's Kiss
by mayapapaya500
Summary: “Hey, Derek. Have you ever had a New Year’s kiss?” See what happens when Casey asks Derek. I decided to make it a chapter story. Enjoy! Happy New Years... with a touch of Dasey to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.
1. The Conversation

**Author's Note: My second one shot, inspired by the season… enjoy!**

New Year's Kiss

oOo Dasey oOo

_One Day before New Years_

As Casey sits on the kitchen stool spooning through the ice cream tub while reading one of her romance novels, Derek strides into the room.

"Hey, Casey. What's new?"

"Not that you would care, but I'm sitting here enjoying some peaceful time to myself, reading a romance book."

"Blah Blah Blah. Why do you read those things anyway? They look boring."

"That's what you think, but it actually helps some girls imagine what their romantic moments would be like someday," Casey states with a dreamy tinge in her voice. Derek walks over to the second stool and takes a seat.

"So, you read these to get out of your own pathetic, romance-less life?"

"DE-REK!" Casey jumps out of her seat and starts hitting Derek with her book.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!"

"Did you just say sorry?!"

No," Derek quickly replied.

Casey calms down and sits again. After a moment or two of silence, Casey tries to start a simple conversation.

"Derek, do you know what we're doing for New Years?"

"Um, I think your mom say we were going to the park and doing fireworks or something lame."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I hope I can stay up that late."

"Aww, poor little Casey can't stay up past midnight."

"Hey! I so can."

"Yeah, I'm sure you can," Derek retorted sarcastically. Casey gave him a glare and resumed reading her book again, as Derek continued eating his banana. They fell into a comfortable silence.

Casey read the next paragraph of her book, wishing that someday the scene in the story would happen in her life too.

_Jasmine stared into Tom's eyes as the crowd around them started counting down._

_5…_

_Tom grasped Jasmine's wrists._

_4…_

_They took a step towards each other._

_3…_

_Tom cupped her face in his hands._

_2…_

_He inched his face closer to hers._

_1…_

_He took one last glance at her perfectly crystal blue eyes._

_HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!_

_They crashed their lips together, taking in the moment of wonderful passion._

'I wish something like this would happen to me, but who would it happen with. Sam's my ex-boyfriend and it would be so awkward, Max broke up with me, Derek… WAIT! Did I just list Derek as one of the choices? No. No I didn't . Did I?'

Derek looked over at Casey's face where he saw a wild mixture of emotions on her face, mostly confusion.

"Uh, Casey? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay."

"Um, okay then."

"Hey, Derek. Have you ever had a New Year's kiss?" Casey decided to ask, just for the heck of it.

"Um, why?" Derek asked, looking puzzled.

"Oh, you know, just wondering."

"Oh. No, I don't think I've ever had a New Year's kiss, which is sad 'cuz I do kiss a lot of girls."

"Ugh. Yes, I know."

"Yeah. Well, have you had one?"

"No, but I want one. Maybe this New Years, something magical will happen to me."

"Yeah, well something magical has to happen if someone actually wants to kiss you."

"DE-REK! You're so annoying! Why do you always have to ruin such a nice moment I was having?"

"Because I don't do 'nice moments'. Come on Case. You should know that by now."

Derek swiftly stood up after that line and started walking to the door.

"Well, I hope we both get our first New Years kiss this New Years…" Derek said. Casey smiled a little at his comment before shifting her gaze back to her book.

"…with each other," Derek finished his sentence under his breath, making sure Casey couldn't hear. He swiftly walked past the living room where a resting Nora and George were watching TV, up the stairs where a hyper Marti sat playing with her dolls, and into his room and onto his bed, to sleep.

'Maybe this year, I'll get lucky.'


	2. The Next Morning

**New Year's Kiss**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Upon request, I decided to write make this a chapter story, probably not a long one 'cuz I thought of some good ideas over night. I guess everyone wants a little bit of Dasey for New Years. Enjoy! **

oOo Dasey oOo

New Years Eve

**10:00 A.M.**

Derek awoke with a ring of his alarm. Giving an angry grunt, he slipped his feet over the edge of the bed. He had been having a great dream and was not happy about being woken up.

'Why can't I stop thinking about Casey?' Derek thought, confused about his dreams. He had lain awake most of the night, thinking about the conversation he and Casey had the night before. Little did he know, Casey was having the same problem in the room next door.

Casey, in her room, was looking through her closet for an outfit fit for New Years, but at the same time, she was deep in thought.

'I wonder what was up with all of the dreams I was having about Derek. They seemed so… real. The funny thing is that I think I actually enjoyed them. Ooh, especially the one where Derek and I were walking in the park, holding hands, and sharing an ice cream cone. WAIT! Why am I happy about this? I should be scared. I mean, it isn't possible for me to like Derek, right? He's rude, inconsiderate, mean, lazy, and an unhygienic womanizer. But, he does have his moments. Ugh, what am I thinking? I must be going crazy, right?'

**10:15 A.M.**

Derek, with his clothes in hand, walked out of his bedroom door towards the bathroom. He twisted the bathroom doorknob, assuming that no one was inside. But he was too lost in thought to even hear the shower water running. As soon as he opened the door, he realized that the shower was already taken, by none other than, Casey. She was singing the "Polly Wally Doodle" song again, and Derek had to admit, she sounded like an angel.

He stood there admiring her voice for at least 5 more minutes until he heard the water shut off. He quickly spun out of the bathroom and with a 'click' of the bathroom door, he was out of there.

**11:00 A.M.**

After a good shower, Derek felt he was ready enough to face Casey. He walked down the stairs just in time to see Casey grab a box of her favorite cereal, Honey Nut Cheerios, and take a seat on a stool. No one else was in the kitchen. She was wearing plain jeans with a three quarter long sleeve black shirt. She had a touch of make up on, nothing to fancy, but Derek thought she looked beautiful.

"Hey Case. Where's everyone else?" Casey's voice was stuck in her throat. She hadn't seen Derek walk into the room and was a bit surprised, to say the least. Finally, she was able to talk.

"Oh, um. Our parents, being the clueless parents they are, forgot to buy the fireworks. So he took the Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti out to buy some."

"Hah. Yeah. Our parents…" There was a comfortable silence as Derek walked over to the fridge to get the milk. To make Casey happy, he put the milk in a glass instead of drinking it straight from the carton. Casey saw Derek's action and gave him a small smile.

'God, I love that smile,' Derek thought as he put the milk back in the fridge. He took a seat next to Casey. When he was about to start a conversation, Casey looked at him and asked him a question, out of the blue.

"Did you have any dreams last night?" Now usually Derek is a good liar, but at the moment, he was confused about everything that he was kind of out of it.

"Psh, what would make you say that?" Derek tried to say with a steady voice, but he failed miserably.

"Um, the fact that you said 'psh', kind of gave it away. So, what did you dream about?"

Derek was quiet for a moment, debating whether or not to answer Casey's question.

"Well, Derek?"

**Author's Note: Ooh, Derek's under some pressure. If you want to see what happens next review please! Next chapter should come within today, 'cuz I'm really bored. Tata!**


	3. The Awkward Thoughts

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! At least to take away the cliffy. **

oOo Dasey oOo

_Last Chapter: _

"_Um, the fact that you said 'psh', kind of gave it away. So, what did you dream about?"_

_Derek was quiet for a moment, debating whether or not to answer Casey's question._

"_Well, Derek?"_

"Um, you see. I did have a dream last night. But I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Oh come one Derek! It can't be that bad."

"Oh yes, it can. Trust me."

"Well, you have never given me any reason to trust you in the past, so just tell me who it was about!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"IT WAS ABOUT YOU!" Derek finally gave in. But the reaction he got from Casey was way worse from what he thought she would react.

"Wha- How? What? Why?" Casey tried to put together a coherent sentence, but none was able to come out of her mouth. She was too confused as to why she had a dream about Derek, and Derek had a dream about her. "What do you mean you had a dream about me?!"

"Just that, I had a dream about you. What more is there to say?"

Somewhere amidst all the yelling they had stood up and walked closer to each other, but now they walked apart and back to their respective seats.

"What was it about?" Casey whispered quietly, wishing that all this insanity would pick itself up and disappear. Derek was quiet again. He and Casey were sitting on the stools trying to think of what to say next.

"We were… um… eating at… Smelly Nelly's… together… erm... like… a date." Derek finished. And that was all it took. Casey stood up and ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her room.

Derek gave a deep sigh. 'I knew that would not end well.'

Derek trudged up to Casey's room and stood in front of her door for a minute.

"Case, can you open the door? We need to talk."

**Author's Note: Will Casey open the door? Will she tell Derek she had dreams about him too? Tune in next chapter to find out!!!**

**WOW! That was insanely random. Anyway, please review to find out! In and Out!**


	4. The Question

**New Year's Kiss**

**Author's Note: Well, thanks for the reviews guys. This is the fourth chapter (it's turning out to be longer than I planned). I hope you like it!**

oOo Dasey oOo

_Derek trudged up to Casey's room and stood in front of her door for a minute. _

"_Case, can you open the door? We need to talk."_

**11:30 A.M.**

Casey was on the other side of the door having a panic attack. She was afraid that the feelings she was having for Derek were real. She knew that if she did LIKE like him and that if he did LIKE like her, they would be looked down upon but everyone. She just wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Casey, please open the door. I need to tell you something." Derek pleaded. Casey thought about the situation for a second.

'If I let Derek in, then we would discuss all the confusion and awkwardness that was going on. If I don't let him in, then all this confusion and awkwardness would continue through the New Year, and she definitely didn't want that to happen.

"You can come in, Derek," Casey said quietly, almost as if she didn't want him to hear her at all. But he walked in three seconds later, to Casey's dismay.

"Hey… Case."

"Um, hi. So… um, what did you want to say?"

"Oh, that-t? I j-just wanted to t-talk a-about what I s-said earlier, you kn-now… the d-dream?" Derek somehow stuttered out.

"I know. I'm just wondering, but are you telling the truth? Did you have a dream about us going on a date?" Derek listened to her words then took a deep breath. He bowed his head down to avoid Casey's reaction till the end.

"Yes, I really did have a dream like that and not only that. I had dreams all night of us being a couple and doing a bunch of other stuff. Like this one dream, we were walking in the park down the street, and we were holding hands, and we were sharing an ice cream, and everything."

When he looked up, he expected an expression of anger or sadness or confusion, but what he saw was an expression of pure surprise. Casey couldn't say anything.

'How could Derek have the same dream as me? Did we both want it that much or something? Is that even possible?!' Casey thought as a million thoughts ran through her head.

"Case, are you going to say something?"

'No response'

"Casey? Hellooo?"

'No response'

"Casey?!"

"Derek, I heard you, but I have to tell you something." Derek took a seat on Casey's bed, preparing for the worst.

"Derek, I… had… the same… dream."

"WHAT?!" Derek jumped up. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently, yes." Casey sat down at her computer chair while Derek took a seat on her bed, once again. It took him a few minutes to calm down and comprehend everything Casey just told him. It was quiet until Derek decided to break the silence with a question.

"Case."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"Did you like the dream?"

**Author's Note: Oooh… What's Casey gonna say? Please review to find out! About 5 reviews will be good. Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Confession

**New Year's Kiss**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews, everyone! This is the fifth chapter. I was going to post one this morning, but I decided to re-write it, because I thought Derek and Casey did enough yelling at each other. So, please read and enjoy!**

oOo Dasey oOo

_Last Chapter:_

"_Case."_

"_Hmm?" She looked up at him._

"_Did you like the dream?"_

"Derek, the thing is…" Casey started as she stood up. "I think I did like the dream." Derek didn't say anything, yet. He knew that that was not the only thing she had to say.

"But I'm rally confused, Derek! I mean, I've been having these really weird feelings and these dreams aren't making it any easier to handle. This morning, I woke up with such a happy feeling. I mean, at first I was kind of grossed out about the fact that in my dreams we were dating. But as I took a shower to calm myself down, I realized that the reason why I had these dreams is because I think I really like you, Derek."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do." Casey said slowly. "But I can't I mean you're always mean to me and you're always annoying me and bugging me! And on top of that, you're my step-brother, Derek. I mean, what is everyone going to think? What's Emily and all our friends gonna think? It's just too much to handle, Derek!" Casey started panicking again. As she started babbling on about all the worst possible situation. Derek had stood up from his place on the bed and walked over to the pacing Casey. He wrapped his arms around Casey to calm her down.

Casey was a bit surprised, but she took a slow breath and settled down, placing her cheek on his chest. The stood like that for about five minutes, until Derek pulled apart from her, a little, still holding her in his arms.

"Case, I have a confession to make. I loved the dream, and I feel the same way. I haven't felt this way with you in my arms, it just feels so, so… right."

Casey and Derek stared into each other's eyes, inching their faces closer a little every second, until the door slammed open and a voice interrupted their moment.

"Derek? Casey? What are you doing?!"

**Author's Note: Oh My Gosh! What's gonna happen?! I'm sorry. I thought it looked a little longer in my notebook, but then again, I did write a little big. Well, I'll post the next chapter soon after about 7 reviews! Thanks!**


	6. The Excuse

**New Year's Kiss**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! To make you happy I'm posting another chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews you the story. They make my day! So read this story and enjoy!**

oOo Dasey oOo

_Last Chapter:_

"_Derek? Casey? What are you doing?!"_

12:15 P.M.

"Marti?!" Casey and Derek shouted in unison.

"Yes?" Marti replied in an innocent tone?

"When did you guys get home?"

"Derek! I asked you guys a question first! So, you better answer it!" Marti stated in a very Un-Marti like manner.

"Okay, Marti." Derek shot a very nervous glance to Casey, racking his brain for an excuse for being caught hugging Casey, his little sister would believe. Luckily, Casey stepped in for him.

"You see, Marti…" Casey began. "Derek played a really mean trick on me, and I started crying. And you know that Derek always says he 'doesn't do tears'?"

"Mhm," Marti confirmed.

"Yeah, so Derek felt really bad for making me feel bad, so he came up here and actually apologized and gave me a hung to make me feel better."

"But, when I came in, you guys were looking at each other like how Dad and Nora look at each other before they kiss!" Marti argued.

"Well, Smarti. Something must be wrong with your eyes 'cuz there is no way I would look at Casey like that, is there?"

"I guess not," Marti said sadly. As Marti turned around dejectedly, she whispered to herself.

"I wish you would, though."

**7:30 P.M. **

"Okay, you guys. TV time is over. It's a long ride to the park where they allow fireworks, so go get ready and meet down here in 30 minutes." George commanded the kids. A mixture of "Yes, Dad" and "Yes, George" were thrown around before the kids ran to their separate rooms to pick their outfits for the evening's activities.

**7:55 P.M.**

"Hey, Case," Derek called to Casey, admiring her beauty in the reflection of the vanity mirror she was sitting in front of.

"Hey, Derek," Casey replied catching his gaze in the mirror. Casey was struggling to put on a necklace. Derek walked over to Casey, away from the doorway, taking the ends of the necklace in his hands. He hooked the ends together, and then ran his hand over Casey's neck, uncovering her long, shiny hair in the process.

He saw Casey's pleasured expression in the mirror as his infamous Derek smirk spread over his face. He bent down and kissed the area his hand had just covered. He heard Casey gasp at his action, so he smiled against her skin.

"Casey! Derek! Come down here! We're going!" And that was all it took to ruin the moment.

**Author's Note: Well, there is some Dasey for ya! Only about 2 or 3 more chapters left. Hope this chapter was a little longer than the rest of them. Please review!**


	7. The Hints

**New Year's Kiss**

**Author's Note: It's really late at night… practically morning, but it's winter vacation, so I'm not sleeping. So, I decided to write another chapter! YAY! I hope you like it!**

oOo Dasey oOo

_Last Chapter:_

"_Casey! Derek! Come down here! We're going!" And that was all it took to ruin the moment._

**8:15 P.M.**

Everyone had been riding in the new van that they had bought, (Long Live the Prince) George and Nora in the front, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti in the middle, and Derek and Casey in the back. Unknown to everyone else was the fact that Casey and Derek were secretly holding hands, and giving each special looks every now and then. The only person, who noticed this, was Marti.

'I knew they couldn't resist each other for long.' Marti thought knowingly.

"Hey Casey, are you okay back there?" Nora asked, noticing the dreamy look on her face in the rear-view mirror.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, mom." Casey looked back to Derek who gave her a sly smile, and gave her hand a tight squeeze.

**9:00 P.M.**

"Ugh! I can't believe that it took a whole hour to get here!" Casey complained.

"Casey, I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Derek replied, giving her a quick wink.

"Edwin! Did you see Derek give Casey that wink?!" Lizzie whispered to Edwin a few feet away from Casey and Derek, who were currently walking away, laughing to each other.

"Yeah. Lizzie, I think something is going on between those two."

"Definitely! We should keep an eye on them!"

"Kids! Come back! We need your help to set up the picnic area!"

Casey and Derek who were out by the secluded lake, walked back towards Nora, George and Marti in the picnic area they claimed. A minute later, Edwin and Lizzie joined them.

They quickly set up the blanket and fluorescent flashlight stands for light. Then, they took out the sandwiches and corn chowder they had packed for a late dinner.

As soon as they finished eating, Marti exclaimed that she wanted to play with fireworks now.

"Daddy! Can we play with the fireworks, please, please, puh-lease?!" Well, who could ever say no to that?

"Sure, Marti. But start with the sparkling sticks for now. We'll do the bigger fireworks right before midnight."

"Okay, Daddy." Marti picked up the box of the sparkling firework sticks and ran down to the firework area.

"Edwin! Lizzie! Can you supervise Marti? Nora and I will sit here for a while."

"Kay Dad."

"Kay George." Lizzie and Edwin replied in unison.

"Thanks you guys. And now I trust you guys are old enough to handle lighters." George said, handing Lizzie a lighter.

"Yeah, Dad. Of course, I mean, we're almost 14!"

"Okay, then. Go on before Marti figures out a way to light the fireworks without you." And with that said, Lizzie and Edwin were on their way.

That left Casey and Derek by themselves.

"Hey, um, mom? Derek and I are gonna go for a walk."

"Together?!" Nora asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah." Casey stated, nervously, afraid that her mom would catch on.

"Um… okay. I guess that's okay. Just don't kill each other while we're not watching."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Nora." Derek laughed, and then Casey and Derek turned on their heel and walked away. Once they were out of the sight of George and Nora, their hands found each other's and clasped together in a tight grasp.

**10:00 P.M.**

**Back with George and Nora**

"Hey, Georgie, don't you think those two were acting a little strangely on the car ride here?" Nora questioned.

"Yeah, I did! I thought it was just me, but you saw it too!" George stated, almost excitedly.

"Yes, I did, and I think I know exactly what's going on…"

**Author's Note: Yes! I think I made this chapter a bit longer! Well, I think you know as well as I do that Nora is onto something… and well, so are Lizzie and Edwin… and well, Marti already knows. Wow, she's a smart kid! Well, please review and the next chapter will be coming soon… if I don't get distracted. Also, I have a minor writer's block so if you have ANY ideas on what to write next, give me any ideas, any at all. Thanks!**


	8. The Spies

**New Year's Kiss**

**Author's Note: Okay, I'd like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! I'd especially like to thank ****MarryMeTopaz**** for the great idea to have Edwin and Lizzie follow Casey and Derek. Well, no more hints for the story… read on!**

oOo Dasey oOo

_Last Chapter;_

"_Yes, I did, and I think I know exactly what's going on…"_

**10:02 P.M.**

"Edwin, I just saw Casey and Derek walk into the thick bunch of trees over there!"

"Yeah, me too. What do you wanna do? We can't just leave Marti and follow them!"

"Yeah…"Lizzie gave a thoughtful look as she tried to think of an idea. "How about we just leave Marti with our parents and go see what they're doing really quickly and come back?"

"That just might work." Edwin said, as an evil looking grin spread on his face.

"Marti, can you come here really quickly?" Marti who was a few feet away, skipped over to Lizzie and Edwin.

"What's up, you guys?" Marti asked, dropping the burnt out firework stick in the water bucket.

"Um, you see… Edwin and I… um… need to use the bathroom… yeah that's it! So, um, we can't leave you here by yourself, so… um… we're gonna take you back to mom and George, kay?"

"Awwww! I don't wanna stop playing, yet!" Marti complained.

"Tell you what, Marti, after Lizzie and I come back from the bathroom… which is really, Really, REALLY far away… all the way at the other side of the park… we can do more fireworks, okay?" Edwin persuaded Marti, in his "business voice".

"Okay! Deal!" They started walking back to George and Nora, Marti ahead of Lizzie and Edwin in a mad dash. When they reached them, Lizzie and Edwin told them where they had to go for a while. They said okay and Lizzie and Edwin were on their way.

oOo Dasey oOo

"Ugh, Edwin, move over, I can't see anything!" Lizzie and Edwin were currently crouched down in one of the bushes surrounding the isolated lake Casey and Derek were sitting next to.

"Sorry, sorry!" Edwin moved over a little putting about a foot of space between him and Lizzie.

Both of them had to squint because Derek and Casey were sitting pretty far away, but this was the closest they could get without getting caught. The downside was, they couldn't hear anything they were saying.

"Edwin, what are we going to do? We can't hear anything. It's ruining the whole point we came here," Lizzie whined, turning her face away from Casey and Derek.

"Um… I don't think that's a problem anymore," Edwin said, pushing Lizzie's face back to face Casey and Derek. Lizzie gasped.

oOo Dasey oOo

**10:20 P.M.**

"Daddy, Nora, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?" Marti asked.

"Oh yeah, sure Marti, honey." Nora replied distractedly. She was too busy looking into George's eyes. They still acted like a newly married couple, even though it's been about a year and a half already.

Marti had kept an eye on where Edwin and Lizzie had about 15 minutes ago. She was a smart kid and already knew where the bathroom was and it was not even 15 minutes away. So, she followed the same path she saw them take and walked straight for about 5 minutes, until she realized she was lost.

oOo Dasey oOo

"Lizzie, why did you gasp? Do you wanna get caught?!" Edwin asked, almost panicking.

"No, no. It just look like they were walking right toward us, but they were just walking to the bench in front of us."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but now it's really critical to not make any noise or they might catch us."

"Yeah, I know, I know."

oOo Dasey oOo

**10:30 P.M**

"Hey, Derek…"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering… what, exactly, are we?" Casey asked, as a low blush spread on her cheeks.

"Well, Case. Let's lay out the facts. Number one: I really care about you. Number two: I'm assuming you really care about me too." Derek began as Casey looked into his dark brown eyes with her light blue ones.

"Mhm." Casey agreed, batting her eyes at Derek.

"And Number three: I'm also guessing that we're officially dating."

"Yup!" Casey nodded.

"And Number four: I think you're incredibly beautiful, and last, but definitely not least, you think I'm extremely hot and sexy."

"Haha. Sure, you can think that."

"Well, Case, I'm just gonna have to say that this leaves you as my girlfriend and me as your boyfriend. Now, I know you may not like this, but all the facts point to it, so you have not choice." Derek joked.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. I'm stuck with you, but I don't think it's as bad as it sounds."

"Definitely…" Derek trailed off, inching his face closer and closer to Casey's, keeping his eyes locked on her stunning, blue orbs. Suddenly, far off in the distance, they heard a voice that caused them to pull apart.

"LIZZIE!!! EDWIN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Marti's panicking voice screamed.

oOo Dasey oOo

**10:45 P.M.**

"What? They stopped! Why did they stop?!"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it's because they heard Marti screaming for us." Lizzie replied, sarcastically.

"Oh."

In front of them, they saw Marti finally find Casey and Derek. They struggled to untangle themselves from each other, but Marti stopped them.

"You don't have to hide it you guys. I already know all about it." Marti smirked the Venturi smirk. But Casey and Derek just sat there, stunned.

"Wow, Marti is one smart 7 year old." Lizzie whispered to Edwin. However, she had whispered it a little too loudly, loudly enough for Casey to hear her.

"Hey, did you just hear Lizzie's voice?" Casey asked, questioningly.

"Yeah, I think I did. It came from in the bushes over here." Derek started digging through the bushes, and it was not too long until he found the guilty looking Edwin and Lizzie at the bottom of the bushes.

"Um… I don't know how to ask this but, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Derek demanded, as Lizzie and Edwin stood up from the ground and walked over to where Marti was standing.

"Spying on you and Casey," Edwin answered almost immediately, as if trying to avoid being pummeled. He was not doing such a good job. Derek began standing angrily about to jump Edwin, but Casey soothingly rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Derek, don't worry about it. We'll just ask them what they saw and heard. So you guys…" Casey said, moving his gaze from Derek to Edwin and Lizzie. "… exactly how much did you hear?"

"Oh, we heard enough to know what's going on." Lizzie said, stepping in for once. Derek and Casey took a deep breath, deciding not to take the matter any further.

"Well, since all of you know, now, let's just go back to Dad and Nora, okay? How does that sound, Smarti?" Derek asked, picking up Marti and placing her on his shoulders.

"Okay! Let's go play with more fireworks!!!"

**Author's Note: Well, I think this chapter went pretty well. I'm not sure about the ending of the chapter, but eh? What can you do? The next chapter is going to be the last chapter (I think…) so please review… or else you won't get it. I want at least 7 reviews, unless that's too much to ask. Hee hee. **


	9. The Kiss

**New Year's Kiss**

**Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter! I tried my best to make it SUPER long as a SUPER finale. So, I hope you enjoy it! Sorry I took so long to update.**

_Last Chapter: _

"_Okay! Let's go play with more fireworks!!!"_

**11:15 P.M.**

"Hey, Smarti, are you having fun?" Derek asked Marti, while tipping a soda can to his mouth.

"I'm having a BLAST, Smerek!" Marti exclaimed. Then, her excited facial expression turned into a concerned one. "Hey, Smerek, I have a question."

"Ask away, Smarti," said Derek, as he drank a sip of coke again. Marti took a deep breath, and then asked her question.

"Are you and Casey gonna get married?" Derek spit out the soda that was once in his mouth.

"Smarti… wh… what did y… you just ask me?" Derek struggled to ask while wiping his mouth and chin.

"I asked you if you and Casey are going to get married," Marti repeated slowly, as if talking to a baby.

"Okay, um… you see, Smarti…" Derek started, taking her onto his lap. Luckily, everyone else was down at the fireworks area. Derek and Marti had come up to get a drink. "Um, yeah… yeah see… Smarti… um…" Derek was at a loss for words.

"You already said that, Smerek."

"I know, Smarti. It's just that I didn't expect you to ask me that."

"Does that mean that you don't love Casey?" Marti ask worriedly.

"No, of course not Smarti, I love Casey a lot, but we're a little too young to get married, ya know?" Derek tried explaining to Marti.

"Duh, Smerek, of course I know that." Marti said, rolling her eyes at Derek. "But Smerek, do you think you'll get married to Smasey someday?" asked Marti, hopefully. Derek paused for a few seconds to think of a good answer to satisfy Marti.

"Um, if Casey loves me as much as I love her and if our love lasts, then maybe someday we will get married. And wait! Did you just call Casey, Smasey?!" Derek questioned, just realizing what Marti had said.

"Yeah, I did. Casey is a very important person to me, now, so I think she deserves to be called Smasey." Marti said boldly.

"But Smarti… I always thought that that was our little thing," Derek whined.

"Well, now it's all three of our little thing, okay?"

"Fine," Derek said, still with a grumpy tone in his voice. He stood up and started walking towards the rest of the family, while Marti followed.

"Oh, and Smerek?"

"Yeah, Smarti?" Derek said, turning his gaze back to his little sister.

"I'm sure Casey loves you as much as you love her." Marti stated in a serious tone.

"Oh really now, Smarti, and what makes you say that?" Derek said, challenging Marti in a teasing tone.

"Let's just say… it's in her eyes," Marti said, still serious.

"What do you mean, Smarti?" Derek asked, slightly mesmerized by his little sister's knowledge.

"When you look into her eyes, don't you see it sparkle?" Derek just nodded, waiting for Marti's 'great' response.

"Well, when someone's eyes sparkle it can only mean one thing. It means that that person wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you." And with that said, Marti scampered off to where Edwin and Lizzie were about to light a firework, leaving the 'Great and Almighty Derek' speechless.

'Who was that and what has happened to my little sister, Marti?'

oOo Dasey oOo

**11:30 P.M.**

"Man… who knew that lighting fireworks could be so tiring?" Lizzie complained. The family was taking a break from all the excitement.

"Why are you complaining? I did all the lighting!" Edwin retorted.

"Yeah, but you know I'm afraid of fire…"

"Excuses, excuses…"

"Hey, do you think Derek will take Casey to the lake before midnight?"

"Well, knowing my brother… I really doubt it. He's not much of the mushy, romantic type."

"Yeah and knowing Casey, there is no way she will have the guts to make the first move." Lizzie sighed.

"What are we gonna do?!" Lizzie and Edwin sat there, deep in thought until Marti walked up to them, having recently finished her conversation with Derek.

"Hey, you guys, what are you doing?"

"Thinking," they both replied in unison.

"Ugh… I can see that. I mean, what are you thinking about, and does it involve Smerek and Smasey in any way?" Marti questioned, almost knowingly.

"Actually, it does. You seem Marti… Edwin and I are worried that Casey and Derek won't go to the lake and share their New Year's Kiss because there is no way they would kiss in front of Mom and George.

"Lizzie!" Edwin yelled, pulling Lizzie a few feet away from Marti. "Why are you telling this to Marti?"

"Think about it Ed. She figured out that Casey and Derek were going out even before we did!" Lizzie said.

"Oh…" Edwin said, beginning to understand. "And you think she'll come in handy for the plan."

"Exactly, except for the fact that we don't have a plan yet!" Lizzie exclaimed, exasperated.

"Hey you guys…"Marti said, butting in. "If you need a plan, I got one."

"Marti… when did you become so smart?" Edwin asked with a proud look on his face.

"About a month ago," Marti joked. "Now, this is the plan…"

oOo Dasey oOo

**11:40 P.M.**

"Hey, Casey!" Edwin called, as he approached Casey.

"Hey, Edwin, what's up?"

"Uh, not much, just hanging around, waiting for midnight. Hey! Speaking of midnight… Derek asked me to pass on a message."

"Really?! What did he say?!" Casey asked anxiously, grabbing Edwin by the collar, as if trying to keep him from running away.

"He asked me to tell you to meet him at the lake at 11:55," Edwin said, not being able to keep a grin off his face.

"Oh, really?" Casey questioned, letting go of Edwin's collar.

"Yes!" Edwin smoothed out his shirt.

"Okay. Tell him that I will."

"Cool." Edwin replied, standing up from his spot and walking away.

"Dasey: Phase one is complete."

oOo Dasey oOo

"Ah… Derek, just the step-brother I was looking for. What are you doing?" Lizzie said to the bored looking Derek.

"Oh, nothing Lizzie, just kinda waiting."

"Hmm… I see." Lizzie said with false interest. "Oh, speaking of Casey…" Lizzie started.

"Who said anything about Casey?"

"Oh, now that you mention her, she asked me to tell you something.

"Really? What?" Derek asked, getting excited in a very Un-Derek way.

"She told me to tell you to meet her at the lake 5 minutes before midnight."

"Okay… why?" Derek asked, hesitating a bit.

"Don't ask me! Go there and find out!"

"Okay… okay… don't have to get all worked up!" Derek rolled his eyes. Lizzie started to walk away, but she heard Derek comment under his breath.

"You McDonald women and your issues…" Lizzie almost turned around and jumped to attack him for saying that, but instead she took a deep breath and scurried away.

"Dasey: Phase two is complete."

oOo Dasey oOo

**11:45 P.M.**

"Hey Edwin, did you tell Casey?" Marti asked, confirming what was done.

"Yes."

"And Lizzie… did you tell Derek?"

"Yup!"

"Okay… so now all we can do is to wait until 11:55…"

"Marti? What really happened to the little girl who wore purple frilly dresses all day, thought 'Dignity' was 'Dinity', and tricked Dad into making me eat your brussel sprouts with your cuteness, and… and…"

"Edwin…" Marti interrupted. "…that little girl is long gone." Marti stated, patting Edwin on the shoulder and walking past him and Lizzie.

oOo Dasey oOo

"Nora… I think our children are planning something."

"Really? What do you think it is?" Nora asked, slightly surprised.

"I', not too sure, but when I 'passed by' them…" George said, finger quoting 'passed by'. "…I heard the words 'Derek', 'Casey', 'kiss', and 'midnight'." Nora sighed deeply.

"George… sometimes you can be so oblivious."

"What?! What do you mean?!" George asked, feeling insulted by Nora's comment. Nora just sighed again, and then walked away.

oOo Dasey oOo

**11:50 P.M.**

"Hey Ed, are you planning for us to spy on Casey and Derek at midnight?" Lizzie asked, walking up to Edwin. Edwin looked at her with a look saying something like 'Isn't it obvious?!' Lizzie, being able to read his look replied back right away.

"Of course we are. That was a dumb question." Lizzie said, shaking her head a little.

"Yeah, well, saw Derek go down the path to the lake about 20 seconds ago…" Edwin began. Catching sight of Casey walking down the same path, he continued, "…and there goes Casey down the same path, so maybe we should go to the lake through the secret path."

"Yeah, that's probably the best idea considering that we don't want to get caught." Lizzie gave Edwin a sarcastic look.

"Right, let's go find Marti, then go."

oOo Dasey oOo

**11:53 P.M.**

'Lizzie told me that Casey would meet me here at 11:55. I thought that I should eave a little earlier than Casey, so that I could surprise her when she gets here. Wait, I hear someone coming.'

Casey's figure emerged from the darkness of the trees. She saw Derek sitting on the bench and gave him a small smile. She slowly walked over to him and took a seat next to Derek, leaning her head on his shoulder. Derek didn't say anything, but simply watched her gracefully (against her Klutzilla nature) walk to him. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but it was merely a minute, until Derek broke the silence.

"Hey, Case…"

"Hmm," Casey replied, still in a trance of romance.

"Not trying to ruin the moment or anything, but why did you call e here?" Derek asked, hoping that what he said didn't come out the wrong way.

oOo Dasey oOo

**11:56 P.M.**

"Ed, what are we gonna do? He wasn't supposed to ask that!" Lizzie cried, slightly panicked. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were currently lying on there stomachs on the cold ground in the same bush they were in not even an hour ago, listening intently to Casey and Derek's conversation, or in this case, lack there of. Edwin didn't reply to Lizzie's question, to scared of see all their hard work go down the drain. No, he just kept his gaze forward, avoiding any human contact.

"Lizzie, don't worry. Smerek won't let anything ruin his midnight kiss with Smasey. I'm sure." Marti tried assuring Lizzie, but Lizzie's worried expression stayed in its place.

"I sure hope so…"

oOo Dasey oOo

**11:57 P.M.**

"Derek, what are you talking about? Edwin told me that you wanted me to meet you here." Casey raised her shoulder off of Derek's shoulder, giving him a strong stare.

"But Lizzie said that you wanted me to meet you here!" Derek retorted. Derek and Casey sat there for a moment, looking at each other trying to fit together their thoughts.

"OH!" Casey and Derek realized what Lizzie and Edwin were trying to do at the same time.

"Those kids…"

"…are trying to set us up…"

"…for our midnight kiss…"

"… together!" Casey finished.

"But somehow, I have a feeling Marti had a part in this too." Derek realized, quickly catching on.

"Yeah… probably, I mean she seemed to know about 'us' before we even knew about 'us'." Casey agreed. There was a comfortable silence, until Casey continued. "You know… those three worked so hard just so that we'll share our midnight kiss."

"Yeah, they did work hard, and we wouldn't want all that hard work to go to waste, now would we?" Derek asked, teasingly, at the same time, pulling Casey off the bench and towards the small pond.

"No, we definitely wouldn't want that," Casey replied playing along. In the distance, they could hear the countdown to the New Year.

_5…_

_Derek grasped Casey's wrists._

_4…_

_They took a step towards each other._

_3…_

_Derek cupped her face in his hands._

_2…_

_He inched his face closer to hers._

_1…_

_He took one last glance at her perfectly crystal blue eyes._

_HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!_

_They crashed their lips together, taking in the moment of wonderful passion._

But it only lasted a few seconds because they heard a voice coming from the bush.

"FINALLY!" Derek and Casey broke apart from their kiss and turned their heads toward the speaking bush.

"Was that…?"

"Smarti?! Is that you?" Derek yelled out. About 7 seconds later, a guilty looking Marti, a scared looking Edwin, and a slightly smirking Lizzie stepped out of the bush for the second time that night, and walked over to Casey and Derek at a snail's pace.

"You know, Marti… for a smart 7 year old, you sure have a big mouth!" Edwin said, in his mad voice.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Marti replied with the Venturi smirk in place once again. Everyone laughed at her remark, and all thoughts of punishment disappeared from Derek and Casey's mind. I mean, how can you punish the three people that made your New Year's dream come true? They brought the 3 kids into a tight hung.

"Happy New Year's, guys."

You mean… you're not mad at us?" Edwin asked with surprise apparent in his voice.

"Well, how can we be? You helped us so much!" Casey said in return.

"Yeah, that's true." Lizzie said.

"Thanks, you guys. I guess we kind of owe you one." Derek thanked with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Anytime… just glad to see you guys happy. Um… by the way, does this mean there will be less fighting in the house?" Edwin questioned.

Derek and Casey took each other's hand in their own and looked deep into the other's eyes.

"Definitely," Derek answered first, his eyes not leaving Casey's.

"Yup, most definitely."

oOo Dasey oOo

**12:45 A.M.**

The McDonald-Venturi family was driving home. They were in the same seating arrangements, only now, the five children were asleep. Nora turned her head to see Marti leaning on Lizzie's shoulder, Lizzie's head on Edwin's shoulder, and Edwin's head laying on Lizzie's head, all fast asleep from the New Years.

In the last row, Nora saw Casey asleep on Derek's shoulder and Derek asleep, his head on top of Casey's, both with small smiles on their faces.

"Aw, Georgie… don't they look so cute together?" Nora said, adoring how well of a couple Casey and Derek made. George, who was still not totally comfortable with the 'Dasey' situation, took a look at them through the rear view mirror. His heart melted.

"Yeah, they do look happy together." George admitted.

"I think we should talk to them tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." George replied, peeking another look at the smiling faces of Derek and Casey. "I guess us Venturi men just can't resist a good McDonald woman."

Derek, who was not completely asleep, overheard George and Nora's conversation. His smile grew even bigger. He gave a small squeeze to Casey's hand and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Casey."

"I love you too, Derek." Casey whispered, just loud enough for Derek to hear.

Then, they fell into a deep slumber in each other's arms for the hour ride home.

**Author's Note: WOOH! That took a while to type. Well, it's over so I hope all of you enjoyed the last (and longest) chapter of my story, ****New Year's Kiss. ****I would appreciate review for this chapter too, not only for my liking but for the betterment of my writing. Please expect another Life with Derek story soon, but not too soon. I'm not a fast writer. Ciao! (That's 'bye' in French.)**


End file.
